GMAD Genderbending
by LanternLover23
Summary: Some of the GMAD members wake up to find something is very different. Updates will be random.
1. What is going on?

**To Zilla: I wanted to include you in this but I didn't know how to gender bend you when you're a lizard humanoid. Please tell me exactly how this would work!**

 **Note: If you haven't already met him yet, Hoodwink, my teddy bear with a human soul trapped inside him is in this chapter. Hoodwink is nine inches tall, worn out and beige. He helps me but we argue sometimes. Okay, 95% of the time. ^.^'**

* * *

Litwick was usually the one to wake up first in the morning, so he was the first to notice. He already sensed something was wrong when he was asleep, so he woke up as soon as possible. He quickly got out of bed and walked across the room to get dressed… only to find all his shorts had been replaced black skirts. Prank? Well, he wasn't going downstairs wearing nothing. And something obligated him to put them on along with his orange sleeveless tee.

 **(no he is not a cross dresser this will make sense soon!)**

So he walked acoss the room, casually passing a mirror on the way to the door. Suddenly he halted and looked in the mirror. His chest was bigger, his figure was… different…. His hair was still black with purple roots but now it went down to his back, and his eyelashes were longer… he was a.. or she was a..

"A girl!"

* * *

Dream and Wish were the second ones to wake up. However, they didn't notice anything wrong except the fact they had woken up in their clothes. Weird.

Dream looked to Wish and noticed she had shorter hair, spiky like someone had cut it to look like a boys. Her face also looked a lot more masculine. Wish gave her a surprised look. Shock maybe. "Y-you're a boy!"

Dream gave her a look back. "Looked in a mirror lately? You're a boy!"

Instead of her usual attire, Wish wore a black long sleeve shirt underneath a blooded plaid vest and wore black shorts. She, or rather he maybe looked down at himself and jumped up in surprise.

When she got the ability back to speak she pointed to Dream and said, "Well, you're one too!"

Dream looked herself over and her mouth feel open. Her chest was flatter, and her figure was boxier and more boy like. She wore a blue jacket, a white shirt and green shorts.

"How did this happen?"

* * *

Phoenix was not having a good day. She'd tripped accidentally on the way to the main eating hall gods know how and she had been getting weird looks by everyone on the way. She was too angry and embarrassed something was up about her body.

He sat down the far end of one of the table, drumming her fingers against the wood. When she finally cooled off she noticed something wrong. She looked down and noticed she was different. Very different. Her long blond hair was now short and spiky in the front with the same copper streaks. She now wore black shorts with no phoenix on the pant leg and she still had the same saying on her shirt but it was now dark blue with no leopard print. Also her hoodie was now black.

The next attire didn't phase her as the much as the fact she was now a… a.. boy?

* * *

3P entered Phoenix's room to find her (or him!) gone. She sighed, Phoenix must have left already to go to breakfast. She sighed and started to walk out of the room, but as she passed the mirror she noticed something was up with her hair. It was short and spiky and looked similar to a boy's for some reason. She wore a white shire underneath a green hoodie, dark green jeans and white sneakers. Somehow, someone had swapped her gender over night.

She freaked and started pacing around the room, trying to use her magic to will herself back to a girl, but it didn't work. After awhile she decided to go down to the main eating hall where she was sure Phoenix was to figure this out.

* * *

Ace woke up feeling weird. Very, very weird. She instantly thought someone had broke into her room but there was not a soul in sight. She relaxed considerably but got up and looked into the mirror. Something felt different and she thought maybe someone had put a spell on her face or hair or something.

Spell indeed. Her hair was now short, the chunk of white still there. She wore a plain white shirt under a blue hoodie and green shorts. She was barefoot but quickly pulled on some shoes. She decided not to panic. Maybe it was a dream! She bit her tongue. "Darn it! Then how am I a boy?"

* * *

Lantern got out of bed and stretched, a grin etched onto her expression.

"They should be waking up about now!" she said, cackling evilly. Then she stopped abruptly and said to herself, "I would make a great villain. If I was evil. WHICH I AM NOT!"

Her yell woke up Hoodwink, who was sitting across the room. He startled awake.

"Yikes, Lans! Keeps it down! I-" he stopped short.

"Yes?" Lantern said confusedly.

"You're a, you're a.. "

"What? Spit it out!"

"You're a boy!"

"What?" Lantern exclaimed, turning to a mirror across the room.

Her hair was short and spiky (just go to my profile and imagine I only had the top part of the hairstyle), she was more masculine and was definitely not a girl.

"DANGIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, before saying in her normal voice.

"When I set off that spell I didn't think it would affect ME!"

"What?" Hoodwink said, getting up.

"You're voice!" a Lantern with a very lower voice laughed, clutching her stomach and keeling over it laughter.

"What?" Hoodwink said in a high pitched tone.

"You're a girl!"

Hoodwink's voice tone was in fact higher pitched now and he somehow had a fuzzy bow next to his right ear.

"Well, I have some explaining to do to everybody." Lantern said, pulling on her jacket and heading down to the mess hall.

* * *

 **Well did you like it? Yeah, I know, I'm evil so don't bother reviewing and saying I am. It will wear off.. eventually. *cackles* There may or may not be more chapters for this, updates will be random. Came up with this a long time ago and never finished. Decided to.**


	2. Lantern did it!

**I'm making another chappie for this story everyone! I've decided to refer to the former girls as he and the former boys as she now. Let the fun begin, mysteries unravel and chaos ensue!**

* * *

Boy-Lantern sat in the Main.. Eating Hall? Lunch Hall? Mess Hall? I'm gonna call it a Mess Hall. He tinkered with a miniature Pumpkin Head action figure. He had absolutely no idea where it came from; it had just appeared in her room this morning; the exact morning she was transformed into a boy. It was either the world's sick joke about how she messed up or Hoodwink put it there when she wasn't looking.

He was finding the screws and things that held it together, unscrewing them, leaving it utterly dissected on the table as a head, body, two legs and arms.

"HAHA! TODAY YOU DIE!"

He was about to stab the pieces with a butter knife when 3P chose that exact moment to walk in so she could talk to Phoenix. He gave Lantern a "?" look before sitting down next to Phoenix who was a foot away from Boy-Lantern. Boy-Phoenix looked up at 3P. (BOY-3P) He frowned. "You too?"

"Yup. Any idea how this happened?"

Both heads turned to Boy-Ace who was picking at his food with a fork. Boy-Ace looked up. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do this! Why are you blaming me!"

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't!" Boy-Ace huffed and went back to his food. 3P and Phoenix noticed he had also been gender swapped. That meant it couldn't have been him.

"Okay then, it wasn't Ace." 3P ruled out to Phoenix.

"But it's obviously a spell, which means someone set it off. In this building; but who?"

They glanced around the room, trying to find a suspect. The culprit wouldn't be gender swapped. Who would be stupid enough to make such a mistake? No one. Except maybe...

They both looked to Lantern, who was gender switched and now stabbing the non existent life out a disabled pumpkin head action figure.

"DIE! DIE! YOUR PITIFUL LIFE ENDS TODAY YOU PEASANT!"

They both anime sweat dropped and went back to trying to find a culprit. Then Litwick walked in, grumbling at the fact her magic somehow couldn't change her back. She sat down next to 3P, slamming a plate of food onto the table. She turned to Phoenix and 3P.

"Okay, what is going on here? Did someone gender bend us over night?" she asked.

"Seems like it." said Phoenix, obviously annoyed. He crossed his arms. Then nearly jumped out of his skin went someone said in his ear, "Oh, please it's not that bad."

He turned to see Boy-Lantern, holding the head of the cleanly cut in half pieces of the pumpkin head's head in each hand. He was shrugging.

"Not that bad?" Phoenix exclaimed, mentally wondering how the heck Lantern had gotten behind him without him noticing.

"'Course not. As a insane human heartless once said, 'I swap genders like other people swap shoes. I know you guys swing that way too.'"

"What? We do not!" Phoenix said, turning red slightly.

"Then why are you too males all of the sudden?" asked Boy-Lantern innocently.

"Why do you swap genders all the time?" asked 3P, not getting an answer.

"ARGH! We didn't do it! Someone set off a spell genius!"

"Genius? I'm flattered!" Boy-Lantern exclaimed, pretending to be flattered. Cue mischievous smirk. "And hey, maybe that person did it because they thought it was going to be funny."

By this point Girl-Litwick had left the room to talk to Zilla and also because Phoenix's face now resembled that of a tomato with 3P trying to get her attention.

"Because they- Wait a sec! Lantern!" 3P exclaimed.

"What?" said Lantern as innocently as he could. Which did not work in the least.

"Yes you did! LANTERN?" Phoenix said suspiciously and angrily as Boy-Lantern nervously stood up, grabbing his broken action figure.

"N-no I d-didn't!" Lantern stuttered, already out of his seat. He looked around nervously.

"I'm not going down this way! WHICH WAY IS MEXICO?" His eyes quickly scanned the area rapidly for an exit. A door, not far away.

"Uh.. random diversion!" he threw the pieces of the action figure which scattered across the floor in the opposite direction which only made Phoenix and 3P glance slightly then looked back to Boy-Lantern who was already poised to run.

"SEEYA SUCKERS!" he yelled, looking at them mischievously before running into a wall. He quickly got up and positioned himself so he would run through the door this time.

"Ow. SEEYA SUCKERS!"

"LANTERN!"

* * *

 _With Litwick..._

As a annoyed Girl-Litwick walked through the walls of the castle to Zilla's room she saw something. Or more particularly someone, speeding down the halls at the speed of light with a nervous and panicked expression on her, or rather his face.

"LANTERN! YOU GET BACK HERE!"

She turned to see Boy-Phoenix charging down the halls after Boy-Lantern who had just passed. Phoenix had a dagger out and was waving it around threateningly as he ran a very fast speed. 3P ran after Phoenix to calm her down.

As the smoke cleared she wore a bemused look on her face before returning to walking to Zilla's room. Boy-Dream walked up behind Girl-Litwick turned around. "Litwick what is going on!"

Wish looked to the corner the chase had just disappeared behind. "And what was that about?"

* * *

 _With Lantern..._

 _'Oh GOD SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME!'_ thought a panicked Boy-Lantern as he turned a corner. He leapt into a random room. Phoenix passed before halting. "Where is she?"

3P caught up to Phoenix, panting. "Do we really have to-"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"OH SHI-" Lantern was suddenly caught off by a loud, startling bleep sound. He paused. "What the heck was that?"

"I have no idea." 3P deadpanned.

"Okay then. BYE!" Lantern exclaimed, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"YOU COME BACK!"

"Phoenix!"

Lantern rounded another corner, his heart pounding. He was toast. He suddenly imagined a piece of french toast with a picture of his face on it. He shook the image off, peering around the corner. "GAH!" When did Phoenix get so close? He quickly spun on his heel as Phoenix took chase again, cartoon style. His room was ahead! Just a couple more feet! Just a couple… more… fee-

"GOTCHA!" Phoenix yelled, tackling Boy-Lantern to the floor and holding him down, Boy-Lantern flat on his back. He placed a arm behind his back.

"OWW! You win! I give!"

"Change us back!"

"OWWWW! Okay OKAY! Here's the thing… I kinda… maybe… sorta… accidentally threw out the spell book the gender swapping spell was in."

…

"WHAT?"

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short! HAHA! Cliffie! Bye for now!**


End file.
